


In a Heartbeat

by oxyjen1004



Category: No.6 - Fandom, Shion X Nezumi X Yuu(OC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxyjen1004/pseuds/oxyjen1004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of No.6<br/>Preview:</p><p>"He had the type of eyes that could hold the sun, the moon and the stars. His eyes held galaxies, universes, time itself, but most of all, in his eyes, if you looked hard enough, you could find my heart" Shion whispered to his dog as he lay staring at the ceiling. Shion realized that this idea of happily ever after in real life doesn't happen. There's no riding off into the sunset, because the camera always keeps rolling in real life. Once again, Shion was locked in his room with nothing particular to do, straying off the right lane into a galaxy of memories. It had been so many years since he had left. He promised. Promised to come back but hasn't appeared, not even for a second. Shion had stayed in the same place for 10 years, waiting for the beautiful face that he had missed to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Heartbeat

"He had the type of eyes that could hold the sun, the moon and the stars. His eyes held galaxies, universes, time itself, but most of all, in his eyes, if you looked hard enough, you could find my heart" Shion whispered to his dog as he lay staring at the ceiling. Shion realized that this idea of happily ever after in real life doesn't happen. There's no riding off into the sunset, because the camera always keeps rolling in real life. Once again, Shion was locked in his room with nothing particular to do, straying off the right lane into a galaxy of memories. It had been so many years since he had left. He promised. Promised to come back but hasn't appeared, not even for a second. 

Shion had stayed in the same place for 10 years, waiting for the beautiful face that he had missed to come back. Maybe your first love is the one that sticks with you because it's the only person who will ever receive you. After that you learn better. But, most of all, no matter what, a piece of you forever remains left behind in the heart of the one you loved; a piece no future lover could ever get, no matter what. That piece holds innocence, the belief that love really can last forever. It holds friendship and pain, trial and error, and that one kiss you'll never forget, and that night under the stars you can never get back. It holds youth, and everything you thought love would be. Everything that was proven wrong

"Knock, knock" the sound of the knocking of his door brought him back to reality. The city of No.6 had been long deserted, but unexpectedly, a boy named Yuu who was so similar to Nezumi had run away from his home to be free. Yuu strangely reminded Shion of Nezumi and in the few months that Yuu had refuge in No.6, they had become surprisingly close. Shion had told Yuu of all his memorable stories of No.6, of Nezumi, and Yuu did likewise. The loneliness had started to disappear and Shion's mind and soul was becoming filled with a new light. There was so much they could share and Shion felt as if he found a friend that could last forever. 

Opening the door to greet the boy with a bright smile, brought a smile to Shion's lips. 

"Can we take a walk? I have something to tell you," the tall boy sang in his harp-like voice. He looked uneasy as if there was something that had been on his mind for a long time. "Sure tell me whenever you like,"Shion replied glancing over to Yuu.

Shion and Yuu walked along the streets painted with the burgundy of sunset. Not a single word was uttered, although occasionally, their bodies brushed against each other. The birds and wind accompanied the comforting silence until Yuu finally stopped, standing on top of the pile of rubble. He breathed deeply for a few times before uttering "You're not even mine and I can't stop thinking about how terrified I am of losing you. I like you Shion. ..I mean I love you. " Shion's stomach did a few flips of unease. Nezumi suddenly appeared in his memory lane. "But, I told you I loved Nezumi, hadn't I?" Shion replied with a straight face, due to the shock of this abrupt statement. 

"Nezumi, why can't you forget Nezumi ?!? You don't need him anymore, but you want him. You want his smile in the morning and his laugh and his funny face. You want it all and every part of him is a part that you want to love. You'd take him back. You'd take him back in a heartbeat, if it meant being his again. Why can't it be me? " Yuu blurted out as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I wish we could stay together as friends forever. I promised Nezumi I would be the home for him to come back to when he left and I can't...."

 

Seeing the uneasy face of Shion's, Yuu finally said "I shouldn't have asked. I knew this was going to happen. Shion, I should have told you earlier but I think Nezumi is back." As these words slipped from Yuu's lips a shadow edged closer from inside the derelict city. 

 

To Be Continued...


End file.
